


for you

by nnmykznrious



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M, Smut, This has a plot, handjobs, jaebum is a tease, this is my first time writing smut, youngjae is oblivious, youngjae is thirsty for jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnmykznrious/pseuds/nnmykznrious
Summary: Youngjae likes his leader, a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross postedon wattpad

He likes his leader, a lot. 

He doesn’t know when he started feeling that way toward his leader, but he remembers waking up one morning with a painfully hard morning wood from last night’s dream about the person lying next to him.

He doesn’t understand why he would dream about their leader out of all people, and it’s not some normal dream. It makes him question how he feels about Jaebum—the guy sleeping beside him and also their leader. 

Maybe it’s because he haven’t been laid for a while, he tries to convince himself but it doesn’t seem to be the case when he keeps dreaming about Jaebum and again, it’s not a normal dream. Youngjae stops convincing himself as he acknowledges that he is in fact falling for his leader. 

Youngjae can handle his thirsty ass self quite well, he still have some decency left in him to refrain himself from jumping on his roommate at night. That's why relieving himself every morning becomes a routine for him, he hates doing it but it's not like he has a choice.

It’s suffocating, there's just so much space Im Jaebum takes in his system it's hard to breathe.

He's annoyed at how he gets affected with every single touch from Jaebum, every touch burns and Youngjae doesn't know how long he can take before he's completely burned out. He hates it how he gets self conscious easily when he feels his leader's gaze on him, he hates the pang of jealousy that rushes through him every time he sees another member getting close or touchy with their leader, his leader. He hates how he wants to just throw himself in front of the latter and let him do whatever he wants to. He needs space and sleeping next to each other in a single bed is not helping him, he can’t start using the upper bunk now since Jaebum might start questioning him. 

He hates all of it, it's driving him mad and, during mornings—hard. He hates himself (though that isn't new) for feeling that way. He hates it a lot, but those aren't enough reason to hate his leader.

Youngjae wakes up with a morning wood, he gets off their bed quietly not wanting to wake the other up and walks to the bathroom. He grabs his cock and slowly pumps it while he recalls last night’s dream. 

The way Jaebum kiss him, touch him, make love to him, everything; everything feels so real to Youngjae it almost had him believing it. 

He bites on his shirt to keep it from falling, exposing his stomach. While his right hand pumps dick, his other hand roams all over his body touching the places Jaebum touched in his dream, from the back of his neck to his stomach down to his tighs. He fastens his phase feeling his release nearing, he closes his eyes and pulls his head back. The way he’s biting on his shirt helps him prevent his moans from coming out as he finally comes in front of the toilet bowl, leaving spurts of his juice on the seat. 

He feels tired as he lazily pump his cock riding the last bits of his orgasm. He cleans his mess and himself first before going back to their room to get some more sleep, but his plans change as soon as he’s face to face with the subject of his desires outside of the bathroom. 

“How long have you been there?” Youngjae asks trying to sound as normal as he can. 

“Long enough to figure what you were doing there and to hear things,” Jaebum replies with a scowl. 

He finds me disgusting, how much more when he knows I get dirty dreams about him, he thinks to himself. He knows he’s probably overthinking this, but he can’t help himself.

Sighing with a defeated voice Youngjae tells his leader that he’s a man after all and he starts to walk away. 

“Youngjae wait,” he feels a hand over his shoulder, he turns around. 

“Is that why you’re always up early?” Jaebum asks and Youngjae can’t look at him. He wriggles his leader’s hand off his shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me, you probably think I’m disgusting,” he says avoiding eye contact. 

Jackson passes by the two of them, probably on his way to the bathroom. 

“Jackson! Let’s switch rooms?” he says suddenly. 

Jackson obviously not in the right state of mind to make decisions answers a soft “yea sure whatever,” before going inside the bathroom.

“I know I’m disgusting, I’ll leave you now. You probably wouldn’t want to sleep with a horny teenager. Sorry if I disgust you.”

That night, he cries in Mark’s room as he tells Mark the reason why he wants to switch rooms. He tries to convince himself that it’s for the best and it’ll be easier to forget his feelings for his leader. 

The first few days after Youngjae and Jackson’s room swap is awkward, at least that’s what Youngjae feels. He doesn’t know how to act when Jaebum’s nearby, but the unfazed look of his leader makes him force himself to go back to normal, like nothing’s wrong. Especially since Jaebum has been more touchy and clingy around him. 

Youngjae doesn’t understand Jaebum’s actions. He’s pretty sure the latter is disgusted with him, but why is he acting like he didn’t hear Youngjae jerking off early in the morning? Jaebum seems to be unbothered by that fact and Youngjae just doesn’t understand why. 

There are even times when Jaebum will jokingly complain how he misses having Youngjae as his roommate; and Youngjae’s heart flips but no one needs to know that. 

“Youngjae I think Jaebum likes you,” Mark says one day while they lie on their respective beds. 

“What makes you think that?” Youngjae ask, his eyes on his phone. 

“I just do, I don’t really have a reason you know.”

“Then let’s consider this conversation done, and don’t bring it up again. I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Fine, but you’ll be rooming with him again tomorrow at the hotel,” Mark reminds him but he ignores the remark. He doesn’t want to stress himself even more. 

Youngjae’s phone dings, indicating a text. It’s from Jaebum (who’s probably a room apart from them). Youngjae doesn’t understand why his leader sent him a text. 

Youngjae I miss you, comeback here

The text reads but Youngjae doesn’t reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought this will be a two shot, sike

They share a hotel room, that's nothing new. They've been hotel roomies ever since after all, all Youngjae has to do now is act normal for three days it won't be that hard, right? That's what he thought.

They arrive at the hotel around dawn and since everyone's already tired from the trip, they all have gone to each designated hotel room to get some rest. Youngjae doesn't bother setting up his computer, he's too tired to do so as he lays flatly on his stomach on his bed while Jaebum showers.

The sound of water hitting the tiled floor and his leader's soft humming lulls Youngjae to sleep, but he doesn't let himself since he needs to take a shower after all.

He wakes up to someone's gentle touch on the small of his back. It's Jaebum, who else will touch him when they're the only ones in the room. He turns around, startling his leader a bit.

"I was about to wake you up," Jaebum says.

Youngjae gives him an acknowledging nod before he stands and walks over to the bathroom.

"I'll go take a shower now."

"Sure."

After showering he sees Jaebum reading a book on his bed, Youngjae's bed.

"Go back to your bed," he says but doesn't get a response.

He sits at the edge of the bed near Jaebum's legs, he shakes him on his leg. "excuse me sir, but this is my bed."

Jaebum looks up at him, "you don't want to share?"

"Why? Theres two beds!"

Jaebum seems disappointed but Youngjae shakes it off, he has no reason to be disappointed after all. "You used to share beds with me," he says and this time Youngjae is sure he heard disappointment in the other's tone.

Jaebum gets out of Youngjae's bed and settles on his. He immediately buries his head in a pillow and covers himself with a blanket. Youngjae feels guilty, but that's okay he needs to act normal and sleeping beside Jaebum might lead to unwanted events.

In the middle of the night, Youngjae is awoken by something warm around his member. He realizes belatedly that someone's touching him, no one is in the room beside the two of them. Why would Jaebum touch him?

He opens his eyes and although it's dark he can still make out his leader sitting on his bed with one hand touching him.

"what are you—"

"shhh" he tells him placing his free hand on Youngjae's mouth. "I want to make you feel good baby, I've missed you a lot Youngjae," he says as he leans closer until there's no more space between the two of them. Youngjae's eyes widens, they are kissing. Jaebum is kissing him and he is kissing back.

Youngjae lets out a moan as they kiss both from the kiss and the hand on his cock. Moments later, they break the kiss to catch their breaths but Jaebum's hand is still pumping Youngjae's already hard cock.

"I know you touch yourself thinking about me," Jaebum says dangerously close to Youngjae's ear and Youngjae turns tomato from that remark.

"You like this a lot don't you?" Jaebum asks and his breath warm against Youngjae's ear before licking the side of Youngjae's ear.

Youngjae moans, too caught up with how good Jaebum is making him feel that he forgets how to form coherent words. Well, Jaebum's not liking it.

"Answer me baby," he says pumping Youngjae harder making it even harder for the latter to speak.

"Yes," Youngjae says nearly shouting, "I like it a lot," he says in between his moans and whimpers.

"I'm close," he tells his leader.

Jaebum looks at him and leaves a kiss on his lips, "I know, but don't cum yet," he says and his husky voice almost made Youngjae come.

Jaebum fastens his phase on Youngjae's cock, making sure to tease the tip making it even harder for Youngjae to control himself. Lewd sounds keep coming out of the main vocal's mouth as he squirms under Jaebum's touch wanting release so bad.

"It hurts, I want to cum so bad," he says almost desperately.

Jaebum suddenly stops pumping him, Youngjae whines. "please, please touch me let me cum please," he says with eyes brimming with tears.

"You have to beg harder baby."

Youngjae swallows thickly, he wants to cum so bad but he's not sure if Jaebum will like what he'll say next.

"Please let me cum, Daddy," he says shyly avoiding Jaebum's gaze.

Their lips meet, it's an open mouthed kiss and Youngjae loves the way Jaebum's tongue tastes like against his own. He moans in surprise when Jaebum starts sucking on his tongue, he feels really close and with one more pump Youngjae comes on Jaebum's hand. Jaebum keeps his hand on Youngjae's member pumping the last bits of his orgasm.

He wakes up the morning after with a throbbing hard on. It's one of those mornings again, he haven't been getting a hard on ever since he roomed with Mark. So now he's positive his morning wood is a result of being near Jaebum—the subject of his desires.

He doesn't notice that Jaebum is already out of his bed when he walks to the bathroom. So when he opens the door, at the same time Jaebum opens it from inside he almost screamed.

"You scared me!" he says.

"I can say the same for you."

"Now let me use the bathroom," he says as he pushes himself in.

"Woah what's the rush?" Jaebum takes a quick glance over Youngjae and sees it.

"Oh, I see. Someone's had a fun dream," he says  with a smirk.

Youngjae slams the bathroom door in front of him, trying to get Jaebum out of his system as he gets rid of his hard on.

It's the second time Jaebum sees Youngjae with a morning wood and Youngjae curses at himself for being so careless and stupid. He seriously needs to stop his feelings for the other, but it's only easier said than done.

After fixing his problem and taking a shower, he gets dressed to meet up with the others for breakfast.

"Youngjae," Jaebum calls as Youngjae puts his black shirt on.

"Hm?" he says while fixing his messed up hair.

"We need to talk," he says and there's something about Jaebum's tone that scares him.

"Is there a problem?" he asks pretending that nothing is wrong between them.

"You might not think I know, but I've noticed you've been ignoring me," his leader says to which Youngjae turns his head down not wanting Jaebum to see guilt in his eyes.

"So yeah, let's talk later after dinner," Jaebum says and pats Youngjae on the shoulder.

"I'll go now, don't be late for breakfast. We'll be at the lobby—"

"Let's go together," Youngjae says suddenly.

"Okay," Jaebum says before letting go of the doorknob and walking to sit on the chair in their room while waiting for Youngjae.

Rehearsals end sooner than expected, everyone seem to be in a good shape so there were just a few mistakes here and there. However, Youngjae feels Jaebum's eyes on him almost the whole time during their rehearsal and he could've sworn he saw Jaebum staring daggers at Jackson after the two of them fooled around.

Actually that's not the first time Youngjae notices Jaebum like that. He always catches his leader glaring at someone he's being touchy with but he always shrugs it off. Then he remembers what Mark told him before, _"I think Jaebum likes you,"_ his words start ringing in Youngjae's mind. Unknowingly, Youngjae stops in his tracks.

"He likes me?" he asks himself, the shrugs his head violently. "that's impossible," he tells himself.

 _I should stop thinking about this_ , he says to himself.

"Youngjae hurry up!" a voice, sounded like Jackson's, says from a distance and that's when he realizes he's been behind the group.

During dinner, which happens to be in Mark and Yugyeom's room, Jaebum is seated in front of Youngjae and the older keeps bringing food for Youngjae. He keeps telling the younger to eat this or try this one that Bambam had enough.

"How about you two get a table for yourselves so Jaebum can feed his Youngjae everything in the menu," he says which made the remaining four laugh leaving the couple looking like tomatoes.

"But Bambam is right, I mean it's like there's a different world next to me," Jinyoung says gesturing towards Jaebum and Youngjae as he does.

While the rest of them laughs, the couple shyly glances at each other and accidentally meeting gaze. They both turn away, making their faces even redder than it already is.

"Aw look at them being all shy with one another," Bambam says teasingly.

Before anyone can even say anything, Jaebum stands up and grabs Youngjae to god knows where leaving the rest shocked and surprised, but not really since they've already seen this coming. It's about time those two talk after all.

Jaebum drags Youngjae to their room. Jaebum's grip on the younger isn't even tight but Youngjae feels a tingling feeling on his wrist.

Once the two of them are inside their room, Jaebum immediately locks it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll try to finish this soon and i hope you like it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> this will have 2 chapters only so next one is the last lol. hope yall like it.


End file.
